


duvet days & vanilla ice cream

by atlantisairlock



Category: Crazy Rich Asians (2018)
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Future Fic, Holidays, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 00:39:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19140109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atlantisairlock/pseuds/atlantisairlock
Summary: Six important dates + six text threads between Eleanor and Rachel.





	duvet days & vanilla ice cream

**Author's Note:**

> tfw **kerry** prompted the eleachel discord server to write something for the prompt **domesticity** and the idea came to me in the shower and refused to leave so here we are... 
> 
> text threads in order are from eleanor's birthday + halloween + rachel's birthday + christmas + chinese new year + their anniversary.
> 
> title from 'let me' by zayn.

**From: Rachel**

omg

i forgot to put it on the list

can u get milk

**To: Rachel**

You’re lactose intolerant.

**From: Rachel**

yeah get the coconut milk

the recipe should still work

i think???

**To: Rachel**

Rachel.

What are you making?

Coconut milk has half the fat of regular milk and none of the sugar. It WILL affect some recipes. 

**From: Rachel**

how the hell do you know that off the top of your head omg

**To: Rachel**

Rachel, what are you making?

**From: Rachel**

nerthing………..

on a completely unrelated note

have u ever baked a birthday cake by any chance

do u kno if coconut milk will affect... birthday cake recipes 

**To: Rachel**

Is this completely unrelated to my birthday, which falls on the Thursday of this week?

**From: Rachel**

yes?

**To: Rachel**

How are you so good at poker and yet so bad at lying?

**From: Rachel**

… that’s why you love me? :D

**To: Rachel**

I’ll get the milk.

**From: Rachel**

loveeeee u

 

 

**To: Eleanor**

are u at the store

**From: Eleanor**

Yes. I’m just about to pay. What do you need?

**To: Eleanor**

_Attached: 1 image_

**From: Eleanor**

Why are you sending me a list of candy brands?

You don’t even eat any of these. 

You’ve literally said you’d rather die than eat a Cadbury Creme Egg.

**To: Eleanor**

its very sweet and kinda weird that you remember things like that

but also its not for personal consumption

its almost halloween!!

we have to prep for trick or treating

**From: Eleanor**

Really.

**To: Eleanor**

yes really

i know its not really done in singapore

but its fun i promise

the kids will be so happy!!!

and dont lie i know u love this stuff

who else would eat the matcha kit kat nick sent over from japan

**From: Eleanor**

I admit nothing.

Anything else I can pick up while I’m here?

**To: Eleanor**

have u ever carved a pumpkin

**From: Eleanor**

For pumpkin porridge.

**To: Eleanor**

god u are so chinese

get a pumpkin

i will teach u the art of halloween pumpkin carving or die trying

**From: Eleanor**

You’re so dramatic.

**To: Eleanor**

pumpkin carving is SERIOUS BUSINESS

**From: Eleanor**

If you say so…

I’ll get a large.

 

 

**To: Rachel**

Happy birthday, darling.

Did you see your present?

**From: Rachel**

DID I SEE MY -

_Attached: 3 images_

u mean the GIGANTIC bouquet of roses AND the cartier necklace AND the lingerie set???

**To: Rachel**

Do you like them?

**From: Rachel**

i keep forgetting you’re ELEANOR YOUNG

i thought i was breaking you out of extravagance

you know you don’t need to get me all this crazy expensive shit right

thats not why im here

**To: Rachel**

I know, but you deserve it.

I do enjoy spoiling you.

And anyway, this is for perfectly selfish reasons.

Let me know if the lingerie is a good fit.

**From: Rachel**

you’re bad

and NOT SUBTLE

in the LEAST

**To: Rachel**

Never.

**From: Rachel**

expect pictures in a few

;)

**To: Rachel**

I’m looking forward to them.

 

 

**To: Eleanor**

how many people are we expecting for christmas  
****

**From: Eleanor**

Six, but only if Oliver can make his flight. I don’t know how likely that is. 

Are you really getting a turkey?

**To: Eleanor**

ofc im getting a turkey

its christmas

its tradition

what were u hoping for??

**From: Eleanor**

Perhaps a goose.

Turkey tastes like a wad of cardboard.

I don’t know how you can eat it.

**To: Eleanor**

NO TURKEY SLANDER IN THE CHU-YOUNG RESIDENCE!!

i’ll get us GOOD turkey

**From: Eleanor**

There is no such thing.

I feed you so much mutton and pomfret and black pepper crab and yet here we are.

**To: Eleanor**

indulge me

**From: Eleanor**

As I always do.

I’ll put the wreath up? And the Christmas lights?

**To: Eleanor**

thank u babe

ur the best

**From: Eleanor**

Colin and Nick can do the tree.

We can sit back with Astrid and Araminta and Peik Lin and watch them struggle.

**To: Eleanor**

youre terrible. i love it

on one hand itll be super funny 

on the other hand i like that tree

what are the chances of the boys accidentally knocking all the needles off it

**From: Eleanor**

None, if you threaten them with your disappointed face and puppy-dog eyes.

Those will get you everywhere.

**To: Eleanor**

especially with you ;)

back in ten

with turkey

:D

**From: Eleanor**

The things I do for love.

 

 

**From: Rachel**

what do u think of this dress

_Attached: 1 image_

chinese new year material y/n?

**To: Rachel**

Yes, you look lovely.

It would go well with the Tiffany’s bracelet I got you.

**From: Rachel**

everything goes well with that bracelet PLEASE

ok im gonna get this

do we need anything else 

food??

**To: Rachel**

Oliver’s package should be arriving tomorrow, so I think we’re set.

**From: Rachel**

omg DID HE GET KELE PINEAPPLE TARTS

PLEASE SAY YES

**To: Rachel**

Yes, he did.

And bak kwa.

I think he threw in some kueh bangkit. 

If you eat all of it again, you’re sleeping on the couch.

**From: Rachel**

ugh fine

but its so good

i cant resist

**To: Rachel**

I got Oliver to pack one tin of pineapple tarts specially for your mother. You’ll let her know to expect it when she comes over for 初二?

**From: Rachel**

no special tin for me??

**To: Rachel**

You know, I could just teach you how to _make_ pineapple tarts.

**From: Rachel**

omg you know how??

why am i just finding out about this??

i feel betrayed

we couldve been eating pineapple tarts for dessert every day

**To: Rachel**

That sounds… incredibly unhealthy.

**From: Rachel**

life is short

let me stuff my face

:D

 

 

**From: Eleanor**

Don’t forget we have dinner reservations tonight.

**To: Eleanor**

how could i forget

we’re celebrating one year

thats big!! 

its been in my planner for weeks :)

**From: Eleanor**

I’m glad.

I’m happy we’ve made it this far, Rachel.

I’m very lucky.

This has been… an incredible year.

Here’s to many more.

**To: Eleanor**

ugh dont make me cry at work

i love you

so much

happy anniversary babe

see you later

<3

**From: Eleanor**

Happy anniversary.

I love you too. 


End file.
